Vernonn
Vernonn (バーノン Baanonn) was an intergalactic criminal/crime boss and was the leader of his alien thugs. He was an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Vernonn is a petty crook who believes himself to be the best crime boss in the galaxy and is very self-loving of himself with his huge ego. He leads a group of alien thugs in hopes of conquering his own planet (and is even considering conquering many planets to takeover to boost his reputation, power, ego, etc.) He also has a bad habit of not taking his enemies seriously at all and thinks he can win every battle. Upon being revived after his death from the hands of AdonisGoji and joining the Martian Nazi Party, Vernonn seems to be mostly the same, only now being boastful and loud in his support for his new team and is constantly coming up with new ideas and plans for them (mostly in regards to Victory Demon), no matter how ridiculous and outrageous they are. History Debut: The Robot of My Dreams Vernonn first appeared to invade the city of Tacoma, Washington along with his alien thugs in an attempt to take it over, completely unaware of Garbage Monster and Wangmagwi's fight down below. Vernonn began the attack by firing down his Darkness Beam against some building, blowing it up. FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask then arrived to fight off Vernonn and his forces; to which FlamingoMask fought off Vernonn himself. Vernonn slashed his sickle-bladed arms against FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then bashed his Wrecking Flail against him. Vernonn claimed that FlamingoMask was weak and then FlamingoMask fired his Flamingo Beam at him, to which Vernonn dodged. FlamingoMask then fired some more Flamingo Beams, only for Vernonn to dodge them all. Vernonn then bragged about his dodging. Just before Vernonn could unleash a darkness beam against FlamingoMask, then some loud rumblings occurred underground to where they were at; AdonisGoji had arrived. Vernonn thought that AdonisGoji was just another "cheap trick" used by FlamingoMask and then ordered his gang to stop them. The alien thugs then turned their attention to AdonisGoji and all run, charging at him. However that would turn out to be a big mistake; AdonisGoji's eyes and chest flash red, as does his scutes briefly, before then his mouth glowing, then firing out his Devastation Beam, blasting it all of the alien thugs. The alien thugs are then blasted by the destructive ray, vaporizing them in seconds. Vernonn then summoned down some sky tentacles to attack AdonisGoji; only for AdonisGoji to then sweep his Devastation Beam towards the tentacles and destroy them. AdonisGoji then went up to Vernonn and grabbed onto Vernonn's chest, raising him up, eyes glowing red as he picks him up and glares at his face. Vernonn insulted AdonisGoji, to which then AdonisGoji rammed his fist into Vernnon's chest, tearing out his heart, effectively killing Vernonn. AdonisGoji then fired eyes lasers forcibly down on Vernonn's eyes, blasting them and sending Vernonn's body down and fired his Devastaion Beam once more against Vernonn's body, completely destroying him. After that AdonisGoji fired eye lasers down at Vernonn's heart, destroying it as well. Unexpected Resurrection! Bomb the Monster Islands!! Vernonn was later unexpectedly revived at Tacoma, Washington (where he was was originally killed at) during a freak thunderstorm, striking down at where he was slain and rejuvenating him. Vernonn then sprang up and announced his return---though he wondered where did his henchmen go. TKT Ro-Man and Biomonster were mightily confused. Vernonn then asked what was the golden thing TKT Ro-Man was carrying, to which TKT Ro-Man stated that it was a Golden Dust Bomb, to which Vernonn thought was pretty cool. As TKT Ro-Man and Biomonster headed off to continue their mission, Vernonn asked if he could join them, and TKT Ro-Man was hesitant to the idea, but in the end he accepted (just because he saw him as expendable.) Before the three could get any further though, they were intervened by BirthGoji and Geckaudon. Biomonster and Vernonn then fought off the two, leaving TKT Ro-Man to go to Monster Islands. Vernonn mainly fought off Geckaudon, the two clashing with each other with melee hits. Geckaudon kicked against Vernonn and then fired a poison spike at Vernonn, to which Vernonn shurgged off and then got out his sickle-bladed arms, charging up at him. Geckaudon then simply fired his eye beams against Vernonn. After some more fighting, Vernonn then began to fire his White Wasteland Rays at both Geckaudon and BirthGoji, spamming it all across the place and creating massive explosions. Geckaudon then activated his cloak and sneaked up behind Vernonn, stabbing at him. Vernonn ceased his rays and then began to spaz out. BirthGoji then hurled Biomonster at Vernonn, slamming them down to the ground and also then causing them to sink underground. However it didn't last, as then Vernonn and Biomonster then quickly bursted back up out of underground, with Vernonn tackling BirthGoji and then going on and giving out the whole plan on Monster Island and the Golden Dust Bomb. BirthGoji then proceeded to grab Vernonn by the neck and slammed him down to the ground. Following TKT Ro-Man's defeat, Vernonn and Biomonster then retreated, with Vernonn flying all the ways to Mars. Vernonn, TKT Ro-Man and Biomonster then appeared to Victory Demon, and Victory Demon was not pleased with the results. Vernonn then walked up to Victory Demon and then began to suggest some ideas of his. Annoyed Red Planet Vernonn continued to tell Victory Demon some of his ideas, pestering the utter crap out of him for more than 47 hours. When Victory Demon finally snapped at him following his giant bacon idea, Vernonn didn't get what he said exactly and asked then if that meant he didn't want to hear his "sticky roads" idea either. Before Victory Demon could lose it some more, TKT Rhedosaurus came in and appeared to Victory Demon. Victory Demon then gave out TKT Rhedosaurus his assignment, then also assigning Vernonn to go with him (in hopes of geting him killed). Shortly after TKT Rhedosaurus left, so did Vernonn. Back In The U.S.S.R. Vernonn reappeared along with TKT Rhedosaurus at Moscow, Russia where he and TKT Rhedosaurus attacked the land, with Vernonn firing down White Wasteland Rays onto the ground, making the area white. His attack was short-lived however as then Goju appeared to combat them. Goju had little troubles fighting off Vernonn, and mainly focused on fighting TKT Rhedosaurus, as he found him to be a bigger threat. Vernonn charged at Goju and slashed at him a few times, but Goju then kicked him down. Following the arrival of KGBot III: Zeus, Vernonn then ran up and tried to take down the giant mecha, but failed as KGBot III grabbed Vernonn by the throat and breathed fire at him, before then tossing him at Goju, knocking them both down. Not wanting to lose to the Neo KGB or fail the mission (and also growing increasingly annoyed of Vernonn), TKT Rhedosaurus then grabbed Vernonn and rammed a Golden Dust Grenade onto his back, then tossed him at Goju. While Goju managed to avoid in time, the Golden Dust explosion occurred, destroying several buildings, doing severe damage and killing Vernonn, for the second time. Supercharged: Revenge of the Underground Demon Vernonn was later once again revived however along with H and Muchi, where he was also upgraded by Gandler and became Super Vernonn (スーパー バーノン Sūpā Baanonn). Super Vernonn demonstrated his power by blowing up several buildings with his White Wasteland Rays. Super Vernonn fought off Machine G by punching at it's back repeatedly, then launching out his mini-arm blades at it. Soon then Neo SquidMask appeared and Super Vernonn focused more on trying to get Machine G, but then Machine G fired several missiles at him, many of which he tried to dodge. Super Vernonn also gloated along with the other monsters when they apparently turned FlamingoMask into stone, but this was short lived as then Neo SquidMask became Supercharged Neo SquidMask. After Supercharged Neo SquidMask destroyed Revived H and Revived Muchi, Super Vernonn then flew off into space, retreating and getting the hell out of there. Abilities & Arsenal Vernonn= * White Wasteland Rays: Vernonn's most powerful attack, Vernonn can fire out two white beams from his arms at his opponents. They are capable of causing explosions or turning land pure white. * Darkness Beam: Vernonn could fire a beam made up of darkness from his mouth. It was average in strength. * Sickle-Bladed Arms: Vernonn could turn his arms into giant-sickle blades that he could use for combat. * Enhanced Reflexes: Vernonn had enhanced reflexes; being able to dodge incoming attacks very quickly. * Sky Tentacles: Vernonn could summon some mysterious thin-green tentacles from down the sky somewhere. What the effects of these tentacles could do is unknown. * Extra Limbs: Vernonn has two additional arms underneath his main arms. They could punch and slash when in use. * Flight: Vernonn could fly at unknown speeds. * Size Change: Vernonn could change his size from his normal size to giant size. * Annoyance Inducement: Vernonn can induce annoyance. |-|Super Vernonn= * Spikes: Super Vernonn is covered in numerous amounts of spikes that resemble thorns, many of which he can use to shoot out like quills only to grow back quickly or to ram against others with. * Strength: Super Vernonn is much stronger in this form (or as stronger as he can get anyways.) * Antlers: Super Vernonn's horns are now antler-like horns which he can use as an improvisational weapon in combat. He can also do: ** White Wasteland Rays: Super Vernonn can fire out a stronger variant of White Wasteland Rays from his antler-horns. They are able to deal with more damage then they used to. ** Energy Ropes: Super Vernonn can also fire out energy ropes from his antler-horns to capture or reel in his foes. * Flight: Super Vernonn can fly at fast speeds. * Enhanced Reflexes: Super Vernonn can dodge 2x as fast now. * Extra Limbs: Super Vernonn has longer extra arms that he use to hack and slash sharper and quicker now. ** Mini-Arm Blades: Super Vernonn's additional limbs are now also armed with mini-arm blades that he can use to slice at an enemy. He can also fire out the mini-arm blades like shurikens at his opponents, to which then new ones will grow back. * Annoyance Inducement: Super Vernonn can induce annoyance (only now it's up to 11.) Weaknesses * Low Intellect: Vernonn is incredibly stupid despite all of his talk and veers on "too dumb to live" due to how many stupid stunts he pulls. Quotes Trivia * Vernonn is meant to be a parody of two of GyaosKing485's most notorious villains, Vennos and the TV Skeletons. This is even reflected on the design, which shows him appearing to look like a skeletal-looking alien, essentially a fusion between the two. His quotes are even meant to be direct references. His powers of summoning tentacles are also a reference to Vennos's possession ability which was infamous for being breaking the rules and being made up on the spot and an obvious attempt of trying to win. Lastly, he is also capable of dodging many attacks, another reference to a common trait of GyaosKing villains. * Vernonn's gang were originally all going to be given their own names as well, but Gallibon the Destroyer scrapped this idea as he felt that it wasn't worth the time. * Vernonn was the first named monster to have been killed by AdonisGoji on-screen. * Gallibon the Destroyer came up with Vernonn's design in less than four minutes. * Upon being revived, Vernonn noticeably has a giant scar on his chest on where his original heart was torn out by AdonisGoji. * Originally the idea for him was that he would keep coming back but only to keep returning in more and more noticeably damaged in each appearance. This was dropped however as he was revived and upgraded by Gandler. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Kaiju Shifter Category:Low Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Criminals Category:Flying Characters Category:Resurrected Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)